Can I Go On Without You?
by Caster Night
Summary: This is a continuation from the end of Season 2 of Junjou Romantica following the manga! Warning! This is a Yaoi (Boys Love/ Boy X Boy) story. Don't like, please don't read. Also, no underage readers, for there will be mature parts! Disclaimer: I own no rights to Junjou Romantica or any of its affiliates! All rights go to respective owners!


**A.N: I, in no way, own any rights to Junjou Romantica or any of its affiliates, all rights go to respective owners. I do, however, own the changes made from the original story. I will be following the continuing manga after the ending of Season 2. This is a Yaoi manga and Fanfic! You have been warned so that if you are underage/uncomfortable with such themes, then please leave now. All others, I hope you enjoy! The plot line will be similar, but I will add some changes! Which is which? Hehehehehe, you'll have to find out for yourself! **

'_**Italics'**_**= Thoughts**

_**Sentences in Italics mean a part of the past/ a flashback (These will be in seperate paragraphs)!**_

~Misaki POV~

I looked down at the sudsy water with dazed eyes, my mind replaying the events of yesterday.

_The books that lined the hallway, all a part of Usagi-san's BL works, puzzled me. I couldn't help the urge to follow their trail, only to meet the person whom wrote them. "Misaki. I'll let you in on a secret. It's true that my BL novels are a product of hobby and fantasy, but I've never actually felt the desire to act them out in reality." "Eh?" I asked, completely confused and not liking where he was heading with this. "But I have absolutely no reason to reproach you for using these books as references to model your own actions." "Huh?" My brows furrowed, a darkened expression filling my features. Usagi-san continued on casually speaking, completely ignorant of my own feelings. "You brought it up yourself, so let's go all the way shall we? Misaki. I'm giving you all of those books. Make sure you've studied them by next time." I felt as though the world stopped, forever pinning me in this horrible reality. 'Have I dug my own grave?' The thought just added to my uneasiness and fear. 'Nii-chan, I think I'm in a lot of trouble! Not that there's any rescue coming for me…'_

A visible shudder ran down my spine, a chilled air wafting around me. "Misaki." I jumped, both in fear and surprise, as Usagi-san suddenly appeared behind me. "W-What?" I leaned back, putting more space between us. "The sinks overflowing…" "Eh!" I turned to gaze at the large puddle of water that was still growing as a result of my mind wondering. "Why didn't you say so sooner?! Baka Usagi!" I scrambled to turn the water off, before grabbing the nearest hand-towel and beginning to wipe the excess liquid on the floor.

"Ne, Misaki?" "Hai?" "Let's go on a date…" "Eh? What are you going on about now?" "I was thinking. For a slight change of pace, let's go Geoglyph sight-seeing…" "EH?!" I watched as Aikawa-san forcefully tugging on Usagi-san's jacket. _'Does he seriously plan to go __**now**__?' _"Please! We can't cancel another book! The Sales Department will have my neck for this! Think about others once in a while!" I sighed, exasperated. "Usagi-san, honestly, do your work!" He glared at me, which caused me to shrink back momentarily. "What is it for anyway?" At this, Usagi-san smirked darkly. "It's for a new BL novel." "What?!" "That's right! Usami-sensei said that he would be basing this one's plot on Valentine's Day!" I cringed as Aikawa-san broke out of her desperate pleads to smile like a fan-girl as she spoke about how the novel was 'anxiously awaited'. "U-Ummm….." I didn't know what to say. "Come now, Misaki." A hand suddenly grasped firmly onto my arm, and there was little I could do besides flail against him as I was being lead (more like dragged) outside of his apartment. "Who wants to partake in the schemes of sweet shops anyways?" He asked nonchalantly. "Baka Usagi! Just do your work proper-!" I was jerked forward, my face way too close to Usagi-san's. "Fine then…if you kiss me, I'll promise to go back and finish my work properly." "EH?!" "Just do it Misaki!" Aikawa-san, who was previously just overseeing our conversation, spoke with such enthusiasm. "W-What?!" She had a sparkle in her eye…and all too familiar one that said "Real life Yaoi! Real life Yaoi! BL! BL!" with beating anime hearts raining down. I cringed, my face darkening. "W-Why should I?!" I shoved Usagi-san away, forcefully, and took off down the street. "I'll see you when I come back from school!" I didn't have my backpack or my notes, but I would be in serious danger if I continued to stay there. _'I'll just borrow some materials from Sumi-sempai…I'll find some way to repay him.' _With that, I continued forward, my pace never decreasing.

As the final bells rang, signaling the end of another school day, I returned the pencils and extra paper I had borrowed to Sumi-sempai. "Thank you sempai." "It was no problem. It seemed as though you were a bit stressed this morning so I figured you would need help." I glanced up at him, large sparkles in my eyes. "You're amazing Sumi-sempai!" He gave me his usual smile, before walking with me to the entrance.

As usual, Usagi-san was there to pick me up. "Misaki." I lowered my eyes, a small blush rising to my cheeks as some female students walked by us. _'It's still so embarrassing to have him come like this…' _I knew that I should be grateful for Usagi-san's kindness, but he sometimes took it a little too far. "Come Misaki." I didn't meet his eyes as I spoke. "I-I'm going to go to this new bookstore with Sumi-sempai…" I shivered at the dark aura that suddenly surrounded us, and I couldn't help but gazed up only to meet a harsh glare. "Oh~ Really?" His words were like venom, paralyzing me to the bone. I'm glade Sumi-sempai decided to speak then. "Hai. There was a new book that we wanted to get that came out today. That, and Misaki here mentioned something about one of his favorite author's books coming out soon."

I somehow managed to get Usagi-san to leave…but with a price. _'I fear for when I get home… He left with that 'there will be a punishment' look…' _After exiting the bookstore, Sumi-sempai and I parted ways. I watched his back as he walked in the direction opposite of me, and I couldn't help but think that I was really mean to Usagi-san. After all, I still remember the incident we had when Sumi-sempai tried to steal Usagi-san away from….. A sharp pain crossed through my chest, and I instantly regretted recalling the memory.

I walked into Usagi-san's, only to find that Aikawa-san was still there trying to convince Usagi-san to finish his work. "Please Usagi-sensei! We're short on staff and I need to go and sort the Valentine's gifts! If only I had someone who was hardworking, reliable, and….." She stopped, turning to me abruptly. "Someone like you! Misaki, would you like to work part-time at Marukawa?" Usagi-san's brow twitched. "Umm…I'm in the middle of Finals and….." She interrupted me. "You may get to see Ijuuin-sensei, the writer of "The Kan"!" She didn't need to say anymore. "I'll do it!" _'Ijuuin-sensei! I may get to meet __**THE **__Ijuuin-sensei?!' _

Soon, Aikawa-san was able to leave, and just as the door shut, Usagi-san told me to "quite the job". I immediately declined his idea, angering him. "Hmph."

The next day, as school ended, I began walking to my new part-time job. I had told Sumi-sempai about it, in which he said that I may need to deliver something to his house for his father and that I should bring Usagi-san along. _'No way will that happen…' _

I passes by many shops as they advertised the 'Valentine's Day' colors and merchandise on my way home. _'Should I get something for Usgai-san?...He's already received a lot of fancy chocolates and flowers from his fans but…..' _I looked down at the bag full of presents all for Usagi-san. Another twinge of pain erupted causing me to clutch my chest. _'I can't compete with that…..' _I took out my wallet, taking note of the small amount of money I had, and sighed. _'What could I possibly get with this?' _That's when a particular store caught my attention. It was a "commoner's" store, something I often visited, that was advertising some small chocolates. _'I wonder…..' _Without sparing another thought, I walked in and bought a whole bunch of the small boxes.

"Usagi-san! I'm back!" I watched as Usagi-san came forward, only to have his eyes widen. I glanced to the side, my eyes heavy. "Ah, Akihiko! This place seems to be in much better condition compared to your last one!" I sighed heavily as Usagi-chichi invited himself in.

"_Ah, Takahashi-kun!" I glanced up at the familiar voice, my eyes widening. __'U-Usagi-chichi?!' I was shocked to find him here. __It almost seemed unreal... 'First, I receive an autographed version of the new "The Kan" and now I meet Usagi-chichi?!' "Usami-sama, we have a meeting to get to." Usagi-chichi sighed at the other man's comment. "Right…then how about we meet after this meeting is done and go eat somewhere?" I was shocked that he would ask such a thing. His eyes, as they looked at me, seemed kind but I knew him well enough to see the hidden meaning. "Sir, we are all eating together afterwards." "It's no fun eating with a bunch of old men." "I-It's alright! I-I need to go anyways!" I started making my way down the hall towards the elevator, but stopped when Usagi-chichi said something else. "How is Akihiko doing?" That one question made me anxious, and my stomach began to turn. "H-He's fine!" I yelled back, running towards my escape. _

'_Unfortunately…he still ended up following me back here…..' _Usagi-chichi reclined himself on the couch, acting as if he were warmly welcomed in, causing Usagi-san to become enraged. _'Nii-san…..what have I gotten myself into now?' _

**A.N: For those of you who made it to the end here, I thank you! Please, if you have the time, leave a review and tell me if you think I should continue this story!**


End file.
